creatusfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Gods
The New Gods are a pantheon of deities that were, according to religious lore, created after the Old Gods left the universe to conquer other dimensions. There are a variety of pantheons dedicated to the New Gods, the three biggest being the Arthurian Pantheon, the Fey Pantheon, and the Deep Pantheon, all of which hold contradictory dogma. Despite their differences, clerics of all pantheons are occasionally gifted power from worshiping the New Gods, and there are several accounts of direct divine intervention throughout history. The worship of the Old Gods has never resulted in a recorded intervention or the granting of power, leading to the belief that they have left this universe, if they ever existed at all. History According to the Arthurian Pantheon The following is the most popular creation myth according to the Arthurian Pantheon. It is said, in tomes so ancient their origin unknown, that in the beginning of the universe there was nothing but the Deep Night and The Gods of Chaos, and Time was a secret kept deep within the darkness. In this darkness existence was unchanging and absolute. Then, tearing through the fabric of the universe, came the Old Gods, beings of immense power and size. First came the Great Destroyers, barreling through the Deep Night bringing destruction, and by contrast, creation, to the emptiness of Chaos. With weapons too great to comprehend they chased Chaos and the Deep Night to the darkest corners of the existence. Then came The Laws who flowed past the crumbling Chaos bringing Order, and, finding Time, the powers of cause and effect. Creating Logic and Truth, the Laws formed reality. Following closely after the Laws came The Mystics, the youngest and oldest of the Old Gods, who shook and picked at the Order of the Laws, creating small rifts which filtered in the Arcane. Weaving magic and mystery into the universe, the Mystics laughed at the confusion they had caused in the Laws. Finally, taking their time, came the Twins, children of the Great Destroyers; among them were Life and Death, Dark and Light, Sky and Earth, Substance and Space, and all began working on their domains. Using their immense powers, the Twins sculpted playthings to amuse themselves and keep watch in their domains, forming the deities we know as the New Gods. All was peaceful for eons, but the Old Gods were gods of conquest and change, and peace did not interest them. The universe erupted into conflict once again, and although the Old Gods were undying in ways mortals can never understand, their bodies littered the universe, creating the many planes of existence. The survivors departed this universe, leaving behind the New Gods, abandoned and alone with the freshly created planar worlds. All was quiet once again. Ages past while the New Gods brooded over their abandonment, and, from the corpses of the Old Gods, creation began once again. From the half-beating heart of the Old God Corellon, caught in a rift in reality, came life in its purest, most vibrant carnal form, creating the Feywild. From the mass grave of many Mystics came a darker, dimmer life, life tainted by the death of many and the Deep Night, making the Shadowfell. Soon creatures from both worlds crawled out of their parents graves and rejoiced on the Material plane. Seeing the creatures returning from the resting place of their creators, the New Gods were inspired to create as well, and birthed the Titans. Once again, an age of peace and order abounded as Creatus as we know it took shape, Titan and man creating a utopia for all. While the New Gods built, the Gods of Chaos and the Deep Night slowly emerged from their hiding place, and, finding their conquerors gone, swarmed the New Gods. War roared across the universe once again as Chaos sought revenge, and the New Gods suffered greatly. In an act of desperation, the Goddess Erathis used the remnants of The Laws to create a new enforcer of Order, a colossus named Inevitable. Inevitable hounded Chaos and turned the tide of the war, but at a terrible price. Inevitable was built to maintain Order, and only Order, which left no room for the New Gods. While Inevitable chased Chaos to the end of the universe, the New Gods barricaded themselves into their creator's domain, insuring their safety, but cutting themselves off from the Titans. The Titans did not take their separation well. Enraged at the abandonment of their parents, the Titans took out their anger on the only thing they could, the humanoid creatures with which they now shared a existence. Thus began The Titan Era. Pantheons Although its generally believed that the New Gods are everlasting and unchanging, different faiths believe in different identities and pantheons for each god. The most popular pantheons are as follows. Arthurian Pantheon The Arthurian Pantheon was created after Draco Arthure ascended to godhood during the end of the Age of Heroes. It was ratified by the Knights of the Crescent Moon during the Age of the Crescent Moon. It is the most popular pantheon in Logres. Forbidden Gods According to the Camelin Empire, the worship of some gods are illegal, and can lead to persecution by the Inquisition. Fey Pantheon The Fey Pantheon is the original pantheon of Lanciels and other elves, as well as gnomes and other Fey creatures. As opposed to the Arthurian Pantheon the Fey Pantheon does not include Gods, but believes the New Gods to be powerful Fey spirits, possibly Titan Archfey, and that both the Titans and New Gods were created at the same time. The Fey Pantheon predates the Arthurian Pantheon by an unknown number of years. Several Gods from the Fey Pantheon have been added to, and then consequently banned from, the Arthurian Pantheon over the centuries, although some similarities seem to have occurred independently. The Deep Pantheon The Deep Pantheon is the pantheon of Dwarves and Deep Gnomes as well as some other burrowing creatures such as Duregar. It is as old as the Fey Pantheon, though not as well known. The Vestanial Pantheon The Vistani, caravansaries and travelers by both trade and lifestyle, tend to worship the pantheon of the surrounding region, however, almost all Vistani include these deities within the adopted pantheon. *replaces the Raven Queen, Worm Mistress, Black Damsel, or other similar goddess of Death Category:Myth Category:Pantheon Category:Gods